My Troubled Cousin
by KageYami
Summary: Karin always gave her cousin, the Orange Heartthrob Naruto, advise when it comes to girls. After having many different girlfriends, Karin had enough. Will she finally convince her shallow cousin to stop toying with the next girl he's after or will he never change? Oneshot. AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**So another oneshot, huh? Oh well this time good old high school or modern day fics with Naruto and the crew. Hope you enjoy! I guess you could say I was influenced by Road to Ninja once again.**

* * *

A blonde entered a living room. There a TV is turned on while the bored red head just stared at the contents with no interest at all. The girl took note of the blonde's presence as she gestured a spot with her on the nice leather couch.

"Hey cousin."

"Need some help again Naruto?"

"Yeah I kinds do."

Namikaze Naruto is now at his final year of highschool. Despite being a known prankster at the school, he has high grades and is the public relations of the Student Council at Leaf High. Right now he's having to deal with usual teenage problems: relationships.

"Who is it this time?" asked his cousin Uzumaki Karin with total amusement.

"Yamanaka Ino." Naruto confirmed with sigh.

"Sakura's best friend?" asked Karin again.

The blonde sigh at the girl's questions, she always does this. The young woman next to him always constantly asked many questions, when it come to him wanting a girlfriend.

"You are the Orange Heartthrob." Karin thought as she flipped channels. "You're always like this, you fool."

Karin frowned at her cousin's love issues. She wanted to make him remind himself.

"Who's your first girlfriend again?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Now do you remember how you broke up with her?"

Naruto's frown almost matched Karin's as he recalled what happened...

* * *

_The thirteen year old Naruto was holding Hinata's hand. Both of them blushed, since this is their first relationship with anyone at all._

_"Um Naruto?" asked Hinata as he poked her fingers cutely._

_"Y-Yes Hina?" smiled Naruto._

_The two of them have been together for a year and everything was going very smoothly for the two of them. Everyone believed the two could be together, but that was only in their dreams._

_"I-I don't um..." Hinata started as she lost her words._

_Naruto tilted his head in amuesment as he gave her a reassuring smile._

_"Don't worry Hina you could tell me anything!" Naruto smiled again. "You know me, I won't get mad."_

_"I don't like you anymore!" Hinata shouted with a sad smile._

_Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, confusion was written all over his face._

_"W-Why?" he wondered weakly._

_"Will you believe me if it's possible to fall out of love?" questioned Hinata as she looked up to the setting sun._

_"Well if you can fall in love, then I guess you can do that too." Naruto answered as he thought._

_"T-Then I'm sorry, but we could still be friend's right?" Hinata begged not wanting to lose someone dear to her._

_Naruto smiled, the usual when he hides something. He nodded to her, though she wasn't one of the few like his cousin that could tell if he's actually hurt or not._

_"It's fine Hinata." Naruto confirmed the girl. "Though I did noticed something change about you. A good change"_

_"R-Really?!" Hinata wondered a little too loud, for Naruto's belief._

_"Yeah you've grown more confident and you're not afraid to tell what people think." Naruto explained to the Hyuuga._

_The two said their farewells. Despite no longer being a couple, the two of them still hang out. Everyone was shocked when the two broke up. Despite all that Naruto's voidless eyes desired more and he wondered if he'll get addicted to this hunger._

* * *

"Then when high school began you started to have different girlfriends every month!"

"I know. I know."

It wasn't a mystery Naruto went out with a different girl, that the guys belied he has some sort of charm towards the opposite gender. The girl's varied; some of them were just their for vacation, even some are from different schools.

"Like that one girl, Shion she was crazy enough to believe you guys should have children when your still at school!"

"That's why I broke up with her."

"How about Isabiri?"

"I went out with her because we're similar. Then I realize we were too similar."

"Shizuka?"

"You know my godfather introduced her to me and we started flirting with each other. Plus she's really hot!"

Karin sighed once again, she can't believe she's the one that's tracking Naruto's girlfriend count. Ever since his heart got broken by Hinata he had the urge to be in a relation of sorts ever since. Shion was this very old school traditional girl, where she believed men should be doing work while women stay home. Karin wouldn't admit it but the two looked cute whenever they giggled. Isabiri was usually a nervous girl, but is one of the nicest people you'll ever met. Despite he broke up with her, Karin noticed how Isabiri is now more confident, just like with Hinata.

"A little too confident." Karin thought with a frown.

Then their's Shizuka, Karin wanted to smash her head at a wall. One day Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, introduced one of his friend's daughter. Karin was odd out on how when her cousin's godfather admitted he's a godfather to a couple of children, another of them was Nagato, both Karin and Naruto's older cousin. Shizuka was silent, but she was very much against the authorities. Whenever she saw the two of them they were grinning and just playing around. Until saw saw they two sleeping at their couch, and Karin could pice out what happened since she saw Shizuka's and Naruto's shirts were thrown off, with blushes on their cheeks. Karin sighed again as she realized Ino's relationship situation was.

"You do realize Ino has never been in a relationship before." Karin pointed out.

"Woah really?" Naruto's eyes widened. "But she's one of the more beautiful girl's at out grade, how could she not have a boyfriend?"

"Well the guys are afraid to try to ask her out." Karin chuckled at the time.

Boys would drool at the sight of the blonde bombshell, but never dare talk to her. She is always with her friends, one of them was Karin. Though the only boys that 'dared' talk to the girl were Naruto and his friends. Karin glanced at her cousin with another question.

"You remember Amaru?"

"Tan, red hair, wants to be a doctor." Naruto quickly described her.

Karin sighed, being an Uzumaki sucks, they got perfect picture memory, or that's what her Aunt Kushina always told her. Like Naruto said, that's how exactly she'll describe her as well. First time Naruto met her, he thought she was a boy but after a certain accident involving Naruto and Amuru dead next to each other, he realize Amaru was actually a girl. It was a rough start for the two of them but somehow through Amaru's tsunadere moments they somehow went out. Karin took note on how Amaru was similar to one of Naruto's previous crushes.

"Then Sakura happened a few months later." Karin described to her beloved relative.

Naruto chuckled at that time, his eyes fell on the blue sky right out the window.

* * *

_"Naruto, stop dozing off silly!"_

_Haruno Sakura, one of the prettiest and smartest girl's at Leaf High. Her bright usual self could make anyone's day. Uzumaki Naruto is the lucky guy that would get this lovely ball of sunshine, everyday._

_"Hey Sakura." smiled Naruto as he turned his head away from the window. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.. "What's up?"_

_"Oh the usual!" responded Sakura with a giggle. "C'mon class is gonna start."_

_"I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei would purposely separate us!" Naruto pointed out with a frown._

_Sakura giggle at her boyfriend's pouting antics, she couldn't help but hug him. If you had a cute boyfriend that wants to be by your side all the time, of course you would want to hug the pouting guy._

_"Don't worry I got something special for you at lunchtime." Sakura whispered to the blonde's ear, he suddenly blushed some more. "Not like that, though I don't mind you imagining me like that."_

_Naruto blushed even more at the girl's offer. He really noticed how Sakura would tease her a lot, but he really didn't mind it at all._

_"Damn is Kakashi-sensei late again?" Naruto asked himself._

_"Isn't it obvious Naruto?" asked a purple haired girl as she approached the muttering blonde._

_"Hinata, what's up!" Naruto smiled seeing his best female friend. "How's summer for you?"_

_"I miss you too Naruto." Hianta giggled as she gave the blonde a hug._

_Hinata change from the meek shy girl back at middle school, to an outgoing but more aggressive girl at high school. As she excels in grades she balances it out by being one of the best at Konoha's track team._

_"Geez Hinata you give him a hug but not me?!" asked Kiba wildly as the girl gave he dog lover a peck on the cheeks. "That's better."_

_When high school began, everyone was surprised when Kiba and Hinata were going out. With that many people were threatening Kiba, but people would think otherwise. Hinata changed during that time, she's smiling more sociable less stuttering, but could be a little more demanding. Kiba was shaken by the girl's antics but stayed loyal out of fear. People jokingly wondered if Hinata is the one with the pants on the relationship._

_"Yo to you too Kiba." chuckled Naruto._

_At lunch Naruto was waiting patiently at the usual spot, the rooftops. Right now he was with his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The two were bitter rivals but after a group project from Orochimaru-sensei, the two realized they weren't so different. First they both had older brothers that they both admire, Sasuke's was Itachi, while Naruto's was Kurama. Second both of them were in a way heartthrobs, Sasuke would constantly flirt with girls and could be seen with multiple girls around him all the time, while Naruto has a different girlfriend every month or so._

_"Geez I can't believe you guys were waiting for me that long!" arrived Sakura as she carried her lunch. "Sorry guys I had to help Ino find Shikamaru and Chouji."_

_"It's fine Sakura." Sasuke waved his hand so casually._

_"No harm done." Naruto grinned._

_The first time both of them saw Sakura, the two had a powerful desire towards her. The two didn't want to admit it both ever, but not only they compete with grades, and sports, but now girls as well._

_"Oh crap, forgot to give Ino back her necklace, be right back guys!" Sakura said apologetically._

_The two boys suddenly glanced at each other with narrowed eyes, until both of them started to laugh._

_"Alright Naruto you win this one." smirked Sasuke, as he played with his chopsticks. "Sakura is one of a kind, but I bet there are more kinds around there you know?"_

_"Sasuke what have we become?" asked Naruto as he looked towards the sky. "I'm happy with Sakura, but right now it's not as much as it used to be."_

_"Maybe it's that time again Naruto?" wondered Sasuke. "You know, I found a different girl so I'll leave you to my best pal Sasuke."_

_"No it's not like that, today is just seemed different." explained Naruto. "I want her to find someone special to her, I bet she's still madly in love with me."_

_"Then maybe she's the one you're meant for her?"_

_"Look at me and Hinata, Sasuke. We didn't last that long!"_

_Sasuke sighed at his best friends negativity. Ever since middle school he was always keeping everyone up with his goofy smiles, but now he's self confidence isn't what it used to be. Their friendship was a stained one already ever since they met Sakura..._

* * *

Karin snapped Naruto out of his trance, as she hugged the troubled blonde.

"Look don't be like what I did." Karin sighed.

She had a strong friendship with two of her best friends, Suigetsu and Juugo. Similar to Nartuo and Sasuke the two of them really liked her, though none of them had the courage to admit it. Once Karin heard rumors about this, she confronted the two and it didn't end as well as Naruto and Sasuke's.

"I know, Suigetsu and Juugo got expelled after a brawl between the two." Naruto smiled to her.

Karin was in tears at that time, she sealed her heart shut ever since. It took weeks for the two of them to be able to talk without a fight occurring.

"Luckily for you, Sakura wasn't as dramatic as me." Karin complained with a pout matching Naruto's. The boy couldn't help but pinch her cheeks. "H-Hey you idiot!"

"Do you still think I should go for Ino?" Naruto asked with a hint of laughter.

"Are you sure this girl is the so called soulmate?" Karin asked with sarcasm.

'Well let's see, we're both blonde, and blue eyes." Naruto described the Yamanaka. "Though her eyes are like mine."

"You mean?"

"Yup, lonely." Naruto confirmed. "Back in middle school Ino was so confident but now, she's not daring or outgoing."

"Yeah you're right." Karin nodded her head as she recalled a memory...

* * *

_Uzumaki Karin was someone you wouldn't want to make a fool out of. People would tend to keep a good distance away from her cold eyes. She took note of a downcast Ino at the hallway. Three giggling girl were passing through not noticing her._

_"I can't believe she's so emotional!" one of the bullies laughed._

_"Dumb blonde should've gotten Sasuke, but she's so blind that Nara kid liked her a lot!" another one mocked._

_"Then that Nara kid found that Temari girl at college." the last one giggled._

_Karin's fist balled up, though she resisted the urge. She glared at them until the three girls ran away._

_"Ino meet up with me after school." Karin requested._

_"Huh? Oh ok Karinn, I don't have any plans to do anyway." muttered Ino._

_When the school day ended, the red head waited for the girl by the gates. She recalled to herself on how she liked Uchiha Sasuke, and was best friends with Sakura as well. She hated it the stupid drama around high school and being part of it. She didn't want to ruin anymore friendships so she made herself liked Sasuke as a really good friend._

_"So if I made you wait Karin!" Ino bowed down, with a nervous smile._

_"It's alright Ino and don't bow to me, we're in the same grade." Kaarin reassured the girl as she patted her head._

_The two went on to the mall, for their free time. As the chatting became really comfortable, Karin believed she could finally get some answers. But before Kain could asked her beloved cousin came in._

_"Karin there you are!" Naruto grinned as they approached the two._

_"Again, naruto?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"I'm trying long distant relationship with this girl, Samui but..."_

_Karin sighed as she gave Naruto the usual advise; do whatever you think is right. When Naruto waved goodbye, Karin noticed Ino's glare._

_"He's the one that broke Sakura's heart." Ino muttered darkly._

_"He's the Heartthrob afterall and my cousin." Karin chuckled at Ino's cute glare._

_"H-How could he be related to someone like you?" Ino wondered._

_"Hearts get broken, but the glass is never fully fixed." Karin said poetically._

_The term was true, you always have that broken part of yourself after a severe breakup, Karin and Naruto went through that phase, Naruto more, that they dealt with it in many ways. Naruto's choice was obvious but Karin she decided just to lose herself and have fun no matter the activity, unless it's alcohol and drugs she's automatically out. She turned to the blonde again._

_"Like with you and Shikamaru." Karin pointed out, as Ino's tear began to tear up._

_"I-I was confused, first me and Sakura weren't close as before after the whole Sasuke incident, then Shika, h-he..." Ino whispered as the tears started to fall freely. _

_Karin hugged the trembling blonde with a sad smile._

_"I-I liked Sasuke too, but I found what's more worth than just a boy." Karin confessed to Ino. "I found friendship, best friends who could tell anything with no fear and be accepted. I realized it ever since the Sugetsu and Juugo incident. I rather sacrifice my happiness for someone else's."_

_Ino's eyes widened at Karin's words, but she can't believe she won't go after the boy she likes!_

_"B-But why?" hiccuped Ino._

_"I learned it from Naruto a long time ago." Karin smiled as the other girl frowned once again. "I know you hate him but he's really a good guy. Do you remember that Amaru girl?"_

_"She reminded me too much of Sakura." Ino muttered._

_"Well she's a much gentler person now and less tomboyish." Karin described. "And who would never forget Hinata, from the meek shy girl to that crazy fun girl we all know right now."_

_"Y-Yeah it happened ever since she broke up with..." Ino started as her eyes had a sudden realization._

_"And Sakura?" Karin dared ask._

_"She's more into getting into that one University that she's studying more than ever!" Ino described._

_Ever since the two broke up, Sakura seemed more happy than usual. She's either with friends giggling or in the library hitting the books._

_"Then she got a letter from the legendary Doctor Senju herself!" Ino pointed out._

_Senju Tsunade one of the most renowned doctors of all time. It is truly hard to impress her with grades, but when she saw Sakura's score she knew this girl had great potential. Her school was very hard only the top five students are recommended and Sakura is the number one student when it comes to grades, but the gap between first and second became huge!_

_"That's right, Naruto has this gift..." Karin began to described it._

_Whenever Naruto sees a problem with a girl he would change her in no time at all. It happened throughout all of high school and Karin believed she was one of the few to notice the sudden changes. It was more about letting go of their own insecurities and embrace their inner desires._

_ "So let me guess, Naruto sees a problem in me as well?" Ino wondered. "And he's probably going to ask me out?"_

_"He might." Karin said. "Wait scratch that, he definitely would."_

_The two girl's laughed at themselves until Karin had a request._

_"It's pretty annoying to remember all those girls name and all but..." Karin started as she stared at the girl. "I want him to find the girl meant for him, you know no more of break ups and such I just want him to settle down with one girl."_

_"So you think this girl would be me?" Ino wondered, as Karin only nodded to her. "B-But I'm not smart as Sakura, or crazy as Hinata. I-I never had a boyfriend before so I'm kinda nervous."_

_"Listen to me Ino." calmed Karin. "Naruto doesn't care about things like popularity or smarts. What he sees in us, is ourselves our own people. He wants to bring out your true selves, he wants to make people remember their dreams. The sad part is, he actually loved some of them, like Sakura but he didn't' want to ruin his friendship with Sasuke."_

_Ino's eyes widened at the selfishness of Naruto, but it really had some good intentions._

_"I want to start a flower shop." Ino admitted with a smile. "Ever since my mom died, I always tend to her flowerbed and learned the different kinds of flowers. I want start my own shop to spread happiness throughout many people."_

_"He'll make you find your love for flowers again, then he would leave." Karin explained as if it was a daily routine._

_"T-Then I'll change I'll prove to Naruto he deserves better!" Ino nodded to herself._

_"Well then I'll tell Naruto to buy you plenty of gifts, what's your favorite food anyway?" Karin wondered._

_The two went on and had fun for the rest of the day. Karin lost herself with Ino as they went on and on from shopping through going to many accessory stores throughout the mall..._

* * *

"I'll make Ino smile again. She's cute when she's all nervous and all but I want to make her outgoing and bubbly just like in middle school!" Naruto declared loudly.

"Geez you idiot, my ear." whined Karin as her face turned serious. "Naruto you deserve better trust me. This time please listen to your self, the real self not your heartthrob self."

"Again with that Karin?" Naruto wondered amusingly.

"I'm serious!" shouted Karin. "Don't make me promise you..."

Naruto's eyes widened, whenever Karin means it she's no longer playing. It's an Uzumaki thing to keep promises regardless. Naruto realized his cousin's protectiveness as he patted her head with his usual smile. He got up and was ready to open the door.

"Oh and Naruto" Karin added as Naruto stopped and turned around, to her smiling cousin. "Buy her lots of pudding, the flavor doesn't matter!"

Naruto chuckled at Karin's advise as he waved to her.

"We'll see Karin."

* * *

The years went by and Karin realized where she was, back at her apartment but she's no longer alone.

"Mom, when's Uncle Naruto visiting us again?" a red hair clone of her's ask with a shy smile.

Karin couldn't help it, she finally got married and she has a wonderful son. Her job was a doctor, where coincidentally where Sakura, who married Sasuke, works as head of the staff. Karin couldn't help but hugged the boy. She was shocked to see Kiba around, but ever since he became a veterinarian he frequently brought animals for scans, he mentioned how Hinata is really bossy but he loves that part of her. Karin couldn't help but hugged the boy, luckily for her their friends' children are around the same age.

"Don't worry kiddo soon enough." Karin reassured.

Her cellphone rang and she smiled at the ID. She hadn't heard from him in a week, and it wasn't his usual thing to do. With a hearty smile she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunty Karin!" said a cheery voice.

Karin could remember her, she was so happy all the time people would alive she's the luckiest girl to have such kind of parents.

"Listen dear, did your dad wanted to talk to me?"

"Uhuh I'll give it to dad right now!"

For the next few minuted Karin could hear her niece screaming for her dad. until she could hear a familiar whining.

"Hey cousin."

Oh those words felt so familiar.

"Need some help again Naruto?"

The lines were nostalgic but the purpose was different, a better kind. She could hear Naruto's gulp as she got him to ask the question already.

"What is it this time?"

"Do you know how a flower shop would look attractive?"

* * *

**And so worth I've done another oneshot! Yipee, maybe it's better if I did oneshots instead of actual stories? I'm not sure, but I've planned on making Forgiving Fox into a twoshot. For those who are waiting for Just A Moment, the chapter is still being made so that'll be uploaded soon enough, hopefully. I look back at my OC stories and man they're so bad! -_- Back comparing the way I wrote, or typed, back at the way ti was very weak. I've seen how much I changed and it's good thing I noticed. If your the shipping fics kinda guy then I'll admit besides FemNaruto and Sasuke, and really like Naruto and Ino. Of course the famous SasuSaku and NaruHina combo is there as well, but hey make a good fic and I'll like the couple. **


End file.
